Just Touch Me!
by Godsavepancakes
Summary: A fun Pearlnet fanfiction inspired by the Rocky Horror Picture show :3


Pearl growled in frustration. Garnet and her damn sense of humor. She was tired of sitting around, waiting for Garnet to make a move. No. This time she would take control. It was finally time. She drummed her fingers on the counter top, waiting for the warp-pad to sound Garnet's return home. She had been sitting around for roughly half an hour when it finally went off, and Garnet walked into the room.

"Garnet! How was your mission?" She had to get this thing moving quickly. The taller gem sat down beside her, rolling her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension in them.

"'T was good, I guess. The gem has been retrieved," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's terrific Garnet!" Pearl smiled and leaned closer to her fellow gem. Her smile changed into a suggestive grin, and she leaned her head on her hands, batting her eye lashes. "You know... Steven and Amethyst have gone to the Arcade. They'll be out for a couple hours, we could..." Her grin widened as she placed a hand on Garnet's thigh, moving forward to kiss her. Garnet returned her kiss happily, but grabbed her hand, removing it from its current location.

"I'm sorry, Pearl, but I've got work to do in the temple," Garnet stood and made to leave. Pearl growled in frustration and jumped up from her seat. She ran in front of Garnet and blocked her from being able to leave.

"Garnet, for heavens sakes! I was feeling done in, couldn't win... We've only ever kissed before. I've felt there's no use getting into heavy sweating. It only leads to trouble, and bad fretting..." Pearl looked down at her feet, shuffling in place nervously.

"Pearl..." Garnet moved to hug her, but she put her hands up, stopping her in place.

"Now all I need to know is how to go. I've tasted you and I want more," Pearl stepped up to Garnet, wrapping her arms around her neck. She grinned wickedly, licking her lips. "I'll put up no resistance, please, I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance." Garnet breathed in sharply as Pearl crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. She pressed herself against Garnet roughly before breaking the kiss to push her backwards onto the couch. Pearl climbed onto her, straddling her hips, and dug her fingernails into her shoulder, pushing their chests together. Garnet grabbed for her hips, clutching on for dear life.

"Garnet please, just **_touch me!_** I need to feel dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, all through the night." Pearl gave a high pitched squeak as Garnet flipped them over and grinded their hips together. Her hands slid around to grope Pearl's backside, as their lips crashed together. Both of their gems began to glow lightly and Pearl could feel the warmth from Garnet's gems through her shorts. Feeling cheeky, Pearl phased her shorts and shirt away, replacing her normal attire with an outfit she saw in a magazine about Earth underclothing. Garnet didn't react visually to the change, but Pearl felt her grip tighten, and she kissed her harder. Garnet removed her lips from Pearl's to run them across her neck, placing light kisses from her collar bone to her jaw. "We won't need any clothes, while we- _Oh!_" Garnet bit down lightly on the crook of Pearl's neck, soothing the spot with soft kisses. She felt more than saw Garnet phase her clothing away as well, and allowed herself to admire the view of her chosen mate for a moment or two.

"You're beautiful, Pearl," she mumbled softly, kissing her on the cheek before returning to admiring her neck. Her escapade carried her down lower, and she bit down lightly on one of Pearl's collar bones.

"Oh, Garnet, please just take me now!" Pearl begged, wrapping her legs around Garnet's hips. She phased away the remainder of her clothing and pressed her naked from against Garnet's. Garnet moved back from her, causing Pearl to whine at the loss of skin contact. She laughed bemusedly before slowly making her way down Pearl's body, stopping to kiss and tease Pearl's breasts. "And part of our attraction, includes all this taction. I don't need a friend, I need some action!" When Pearl was squirming and moaning unabashedly beneath her, Garnet decided to move on, lowering herself between Pearl's legs. Halfway up the inside of Pearl's thigh she placed a light kiss, making said gem whine. She kissed down her leg slowly, stopping close to her love's center, but not close enough for Pearl, before moving to the other leg and doing the exact same thing. When she again came near Pearl's center, she stopped and lifted her head up to look at her face. Pearl's face had shifted to a deep navy blue and she was panting hard. Her normally perfect hair was skewed everywhere, and her nails clawed at the cushions of the couch.

"I just love lookin' at you," Garnet smiled lightly, running her hands up and down the outside of Pearl's thighs.

"God, Garnet, _**just touch me!**_ I need to feel dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, all through the night," Pearl begged her, her skin beginning to buzz with pint up sexual frustration. Her gem reacted to the feeling, as well, it's glow brightening. Garnet chuckled before gripping Pearl's thighs, pulling her closer.

"As you wish," she smirked.


End file.
